


Housewarming gift

by xserenity



Series: Dressing Dick Grayson [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Family, Family interrupting, M/M, Smut, Someone is drunk, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason is in for a morning surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was maybe time for some smut and this felt right?

Jason stirred in bed, waking from a deep slumber. He tossed and turned, letting out a groan as he brought a hand up to caress his head. There was a throbbing pain and he regretted his decision from last night. God, he was so hung-over.

“Fuck,” he grumbled and kept his eyes sealed shut, hoping the headache would go away.

Last night, the Titans decided to throw them a housewarming party (at their place) and they played a ton of drinking games. Jason might have went a little overboard and drank too much – it’s been quite a long time since he’s taken in so much alcohol.

He tried recalling last night’s events, the memories were a bit blurry. He remember bits and pieces of the games they played and the penalties he received, having to take shot after shot of whiskey. He even drank Dick’s as well since the man was a light weight and there was no way in hell anyone was going to see a drunk Dick Grayson cause the boy wonder was a _clingy_ drunk and glued himself to anyone nearby. _Yeah no_ , that would just send Jason into a jealousy frenzy.

Jason groaned, grinding on his teeth and wished the pain away. He was so out of it he didn’t even know how he ended up in bed. Dick probably carried his sorry ass.

He threw an arm to the side of the bed where his lover slept, was hoping to snuggle against him but was met with thin air. “Dick?” He asked, lifting up an eyelid only to squeeze it shut as the sunlight disturbed his sight.

After a couple of minutes of blinking and rubbing the sleep out of his eye, his vision returned and he scanned the room, finding no Dick Grayson in sight. He let out a sigh. The man must be someplace else.

The more he thought about Dick, the more he remembered how he ended up in bed. After the Titans finally left, the boy wonder had helped Jason to their bedroom. They fell against the mattress, with Dick’s back flush against the bed and the taller male hovering above him. He remembered seeing Dick’s lust filled eyes and kissing him and then…nothing.

He tried thinking harder, hoping the broken pieces of his memory would put itself back together but there was nothing.

Which could only mean he had passed out drunk.

“Fuck,” he swore, completely disappointed. He couldn’t believe he passed out when he was about to have sex with his gorgeous boyfriend. Dick must have been infuriated… possibly.

The vigilante didn’t want to get out of bed but his head hurt and he needed something to relieve the pain as well as wanting to find his lover. He flipped the covers and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. He examined himself, surprised he was decently dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Dick was probably too lazy (or mad) to strip him down. He let out a heavy breath and stood up slowly. Once he was stable, he shuffled his feet painstakingly slow and headed towards the kitchen.

As he came closer, he could hear pots and pans clashing and assumed Dick was probably attempting to cook. He wasn’t a bad cook per-say but Jason was the chef of the house and would like to not have their new place burn down.

“Dick– “ Jason started as he rounded the corner of the kitchen but immediately froze when he spotted something he wasn’t expecting to see. His face lit up, green eyes wide and staring straight at his lover who had his back faced towards him, completely in awe. Suddenly, his head felt better.

Dick was wearing a frilly and lacy Nightwing blue apron, with straps crisscrossed at his back and his waist accented with a big ribbon, just hanging a tad bit over his tailbone, leaving his ass completely exposed. Jason could see the beautiful curves and contours of his back and that gorgeous butt which was sadly covered. He was wearing his fucking briefs. Did the man not know that he’s supposed to be naked in that? Guess Jason should applaud he had the decency to cover his bottom. _Still._ Naked was better.

The boy wonder still had not taken notice of Jason, completely absorbed in whatever he was doing. He carefully snuck up behind Dick (surprised he hadn’t reacted yet) and glided his hands over his bare waist, slipping underneath the apron.

Dick jumped and almost elbowed him but Jason secured his hold around the male and held him down.

“Hey Babe,” Jason brought his lips next to his ears, breathing hot air, tickling the older man.

He felt Dick shiver in his arms and let out a soft chuckle. “Morning Jay, well, afternoon actually,” he grinned, expression bright and turned his head slightly to get a look at Jason.

“What are you making?” He murmured and pressed his lips against Dick’s jaw, peppering the boy wonder with warm kisses, slowly inching down to his neck.

Dick laughed, squirming a bit from the light touches. “Making pancakes.”

“Oh?” Jason answered in between kisses, sucking and biting on his lover’s nape as small little blemishes formed on golden skin.

“…Jason,” Dick whimpered.

“I like your apron.”

“Um– thanks?”

“You know Dickiebird, you’re supposed to wear this without anything on,” Jason said and placed a palm on Dick’s butt, squeezing it. A soft moan escaped the older male’s lips.

“Uh, it just didn’t feel right?” He questioned, a little unsure.

Jason chuckled. “That’s okay. It’s still sexy,” he murmured and slid his hand up Dick’s chest, could feel his fine abs as they traveled up. He found one of the man’s slightly erect nipples and pinched it gently, teasing him.

“Jay!” Dick yelled as he bucked against Jason, body curving into the taller male, ass grinding against Jason’s semi-hard on. “I-I’m cooking! It’ll b-burn…” Dick whimpered, trying his best to resist Jason but found it hard as the younger kept rubbing his member between Dick’s ass cheeks.

“Just turn it off,” he mumbled and stopped to reach a hand over towards the stove to turn off the gas. Dick held onto the edge of the marble table top and bit down on his lip, trying to hush his moans.

“J-Jason… stop…”

“Nope. I didn’t get to have you last night,” Jason whispered and nipped at his ear lobe.

Dick shivered, feeling aroused and turned to glare at the man. “You fell asleep.”

So okay he did. He didn’t mean to but he had drunk more than he anticipated and as a result, passed out.

“I did but you are totally seducing me with this apron of yours. It basically screams ‘take me.’ Where did you get it anyways?” He questioned, continuing to grind against Dick, his erection almost completely hard.

“…R-Roy.”

 _Holy shit_. Roy fucking Harper. Bless his red-headed soul. Jason will have to take back his word on taking revenge on his best friend for interrupting him during the Halloween party.

“J-Jason.”

“Hm?” Jason answered.

“L-Let me…um.” Dick stammered, face blushing a bright red, the color traveling all the way up to the tip of his ears.

_Oh._

Jason knew where this was going. It wasn’t rare but not frequent for Dick to offer. He held the older male and flipped their positions so that Jason’s back was pressed against the counter top with Dick facing him. A hushed yet nervous sigh escaped the boy wonder’s lip as he dropped down to his knees. Fingers dug into Jason’s shorts and Dick slowly pulled them down to his thighs to reveal his popping rock hard erection.

Jason watched as Dick stared at it, always seemingly nervous whenever he offered to give him a blowjob. The older male swallowed and then parted those pretty lips of his. A tongue darted at his slit and Jason bucked, _God_ , It’s been too long. Dick pressed gentle wet kisses to his tip and along his length, licking at his cock before engulfing his member inside his mouth.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jason moaned and buried his fingers in his lover’s raven hair.

Dick sucked hard, moving his mouth up and down the length and used that skilled tongue of his to pleasure Jason in a slow pace. Jason could hear the slick sound of saliva and it made him excited, knowing Dick was working hard.

The older man took him to the hilt, Jason’s throbbing cock buried deep in his throat. He pulled back slowly only to do it again and again, his speed increasing each time.

“Fuck Dickie, you’re so good…” Jason moaned. “Let me fuck your pretty mouth.”

He felt Dick nod slightly and Jason held the man’s head in place as he slid in and out of Dick’s mouth tenderly. “God…your mouth is so hot….feels so good Babe.” Shit, he was on edge.

Jason continued to thrust inside Dick’s mouth at a slow pace, could see how blazed his lover’s eyes were and his flushed rosy cheeks. He watched as the saliva pooled around his lips, dribbling down his chin and onto the apron. He quickened his pace, pushing as far as he could go as he abused Dick’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust.

“F-Fuck! I’m going to come!” He groaned and with a few more thrusts, he released his hot seed inside of Dick’s mouth. A shiver ran down his spine as he emptied himself.

Jason panted loudly, sweat forming on his forehead. He pulled out and heard a wet pop when Dick’s mouth was released of his member. He stared down at his boyfriend, watched as the boy wonder drank his semen and licked at his glistening red swollen lips, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. His hair was wet, clinging to the side of his face. His cheeks flushed, sapphire eyes in a lusty fog, and mouth covered in semen and saliva.

Jason breathed, gradually coming down from his high, kept his eyes locked on Dick who was completely in a daze. “Baby, you did so well,” he praised and swiped a finger against those pretty swollen lips. Dick whined and kissed his finger. Jason chuckled.

He lifted the sluggish male up and propped him on the kitchen counter, legs dangling off the table. Jason placed himself in between Dick’s legs and boxed him in, wrapping his arms around Dick’s thigh as he tugged him close. He tipped his head back and kissed the older male, could taste himself in Dick’s warm and moist mouth.

“Your turn,” Jason murmured into the kiss and felt Dick’s hands slide over his shoulders to lock behind his neck. Jason palmed his lover’s hard cock through the fabric, could feel him tremble, moaning into the kiss.

He slipped a hand underneath the apron and was about to pleasure him when they heard the doorbell ring. They froze and directed their attention to where the front door was located. They waited a few moments to see if whoever was there would go away but unfortunately, the bell rang again followed by loud banging and then shouting.

“Grayson! Todd! Open up!” Fuck. It was the Demon brat.

Jason groaned, disappointed at the sudden intrusion. “Fuck.”

Dick breathed, completely breathless from earlier. He cleared his throat and spoke, voice hoarse. “I forgot they were visiting…which is why I was making pancakes.” The older man was clearly distracted to forget an important detail in such a short period of time.

“Can’t we pretend we’re not here?” Jason asked and looked at Dick. The boy wonder was about to say something until more banging and yelling happened. “Ugh fine.”

He helped Dick get down from the counter and held up his slumped body. “You might want to uh-“ He looked down at the older man’s hardening cock. “fix that.”

Dick blushed and brought his hands to cover his bulge. “I’ll be in the shower…” And quickly disappeared down the hallway.

“Todd! Grayson!” Damian was still complaining.

“Fuck,” Jason ran his hand through his hair and breathed in and out to calm himself. He fixed up his slightly messy mane and clothes to ensure that they wouldn’t know what they had just been doing.

He walked to the front of the apartment and unlocked the door and was greeted by his family – Bruce, Tim, Damian and Alfred.

“Took you long enough!” Damian shouted in exasperation and walked right passed Jason.

“Didn’t even invite you in yet,” he commented and the baby bat glared at him.

“Where is Grayson?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest and completely ignoring that comment.

“Shower,” Jason simply replied and then turned to look back at the others. “Come in,” he said and gestured for the other three to enter the household.

Once inside, the family seemed to have scattered around, examining their new home.

“Looks like you are all moved in,” Bruce remarked, scanning his eyes around the apartment and taking everything in, like he usually does.

“Yep.”

“Nice place,” Tim replied and plopped down on the sofa, whipping out his cell phone, completely relaxed.

While Bruce was busy inspecting and Damian being a little brat and nosing around, Alfred was nowhere to be seen. But Jason could only assume he’s hidden himself in the kitchen. They were supposed to have brunch after all.

Jason sighed. He didn’t know why the family wanted to visit, oh wait he does. It’s because Dick invited them and insisted that they come over to check out their new place.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I’m going to check up on Dick.” Quickly, he disappeared and went straight to their shared bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Dick had just finished showering and walked out of the bathroom with a loose shirt (probably his) and some sweat pants. He was patting down his wet hair with a towel to soak up all the water.

Jason grinned. “Looks like you calmed down.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Jason…” the man warned and narrowed his eyes at him.

“Kidding! I mean, I was all ready to get you off.”

The boy wonder scoffed and tossed the wet towel into the hamper. Jason inched towards the older male and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him into his arms. “I’ll finish what I was going to do tonight.”

“You’re not going to fall asleep are you?” Dick mumbled, teasing but somewhat serious.

“Of course not,” Jason pecked his cheek. “By the way, your blow job was hot as fuck.”

Dick’s face turned a bright shade of red, completely embarrassed and shy. “Um, let’s not talk about that…”

“Why not? You’re always embarrassed even though you like giving them,” he teased. “Plus you’re so good.”

“Jay!” Dick yelled and buried his face in Jason’s chest. “Sh-t up,” he said, voice all muffled.

Jason snickered. “Nope.”

Dick punched him playfully in the gut and broke out of his embrace. “Whatever Jason!” And he stormed out of the room. He was so melodramatic sometimes.

Jason followed after his lover and could hear voices from down the hall. He found Dick standing at the entrance of the kitchen and saw no one else in sight. He could only assume the family migrated there and walked up to stand behind him. His eyes widen as he found a baby bat standing in the middle of the kitchen with an accusing finger pointed at his eldest brother.

“You let him mark you again!” Damian scowled.

Jason rolled his eyes, having heard this multiple times. The little brat was always so over protective (even if it was sort of cute), but it got annoying real fast.

Dick slapped a hand on his neck, trying to cover up his exposed hickeys. Jason just snickered and decided to add more fuel to the fire. He leaned down and kissed the other side of Dick’s neck and bit down gently.

The older male yelped and slapped Jason on the arm. “Jason!”

“Todd!” Damian growled at the gesture, ready to jump the vigilante but Bruce stepped in and stopped them.

“Damian, sit down _now_ ,” he narrowed his eyes at his son, giving him the bat glare and Damian grumbled but sat down in his seat. He then redirected his gaze at his second oldest. “Jason, stop provoking Damian.”

Jason shrugged his shoulders in response.

“And Dick…” Bruce said, looking his eldest over, who was blushing as ripe as a tomato. He let out a sigh. “Just…sit down.”

“Okay.”

They all took a seat at the table and was served a delicious breakfast cooked by none other than their beloved Alfred.

“Sorry you had to cook Alfred,” Dick apologized as the elder set a plate of food in front of him.

“Nonsense. You deserve a well-balanced meal,” he said, smiling. “I did notice the half cooked pancakes however.”

Dick groaned. “Yeah…I forgot about those.”

“It’s quite alright Master Dick.”

“So why didn’t you finish them?” Tim perked up after having been quiet for quite some time.

“Um,” Dick stammered and Jason could see he was remembering what had happened just moments ago. “I uh. I got distracted.”

And by that comment, everyone had caught on to what Dick meant. It was vague but they’ve been around the couple long enough to know what a blushing Dick Grayson meant and a grinning Jason Todd. Everyone except poor Damian who was a tad too young to really understand.

“By what?” Damian asked, staring at his favorite brother.

“Oh. Uh,” Dick was at a loss for an explanation and turned to look at Jason.

“By distraction, he meant m-“ Before he could finish his sentence, he was kicked in the shin and it wasn’t coming from Dick but rather Tim.

“Nothing you need to know about,” Tim said and took a bite out of his eggs.

“Drake, I demand to know!”

“Figure it out yourself,” Tim smirked.

“Drake!”

“ _Boys_ ,” Bruce chimed in, already getting a headache from all this bickering.

Jason just laughed. “I guess family brunches aren’t that _bad_ after all.” He was totally enjoying messing with them and embarrassing the hell out of Dick and he most definitely looked forward to doing it again.

 


End file.
